1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle front structure in which a base portion of a cover member is mounted on an inside edge of a fender panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a vehicle front structure, in order to improve pedestrian protection performance, there are cases in which the inside edge of a front fender panel is mounted to an apron upper member via an energy-absorbing bracket (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2005-14763). In a conventional structure, from the standpoint of appearance, for example, the inside edge of the front fender panel or energy-absorbing bracket might be covered and hidden by a fender protector from the inside in the transverse direction of the vehicle, one end part of the fender protector being mounted to the end part on the inside of the fender panel and also mounted to the apron upper member.
In the above-described structure, however, when a body colliding with the upper end part of the fender panel acts to present a load from above the vehicle, with the fender protector generating a prescribed repulsive force, there is generally a shortening of the deformation stroke on the front fender panel side, and there are cases in which it is difficult to set a good load versus stroke characteristic.